monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AsagiXD
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Thanks Thanks for your work on the Bow Weapon tree and individual Bow weapon pages, it's much appreciated. :) Lord Loss 19:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to thank you again for your absolutely heroic work on the MHFU Bow weapon pages. We are very thankful indeed. :) Lord Loss 19:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Carves Once again, I'm posting here to thank you for your excellent work (you must be getting fed up of this by now!). Your efforts for various monster carve pages are excellent and very much appreciated. Work so far Hello there. I am appreciating the work you have done so far, but there are a couple of minor stuff that needs to be settled in regards to the creation of 3U Weapon pages. There's nothing wrong with coordinating with us so we can settle things with a cleaner format. So I'll teach you a couple of things you'd want to know about the template you copied: *Firstly, we're naming the Weapons as "Weapon Name (Game Acronym)", for example, Striker's Gunlance (MH4). This is so we can handle separate data for each recurring appearances of the Weapon in games. *Each of the templates have their respective "Documentation" pages, but I've compiled them all under the main MH3U Light Bowgun template here. It's basically copy the whole text in the gray box and paste it onto the article and fill in on the form. If there's anything that you don't know about the weapon, simply put (?) on them. *Japanese names will always be necessary even in already localized games like 3U. They are the best help when it comes to information gathering, so please do not remove Japanese text from articles. If you do not know the japanese to something, simply leave (?). *The third template uses another template called Template:MH3UWL. It's for linking weapons together with the rarity. Look at the template's documentation, or view a couple of examples in already made MH4 Weapons like Aranawa Drumgun (MH4) to see how it works. That sums up most of what you need to know. If there's any interface problems and the like, feel free to consult me at my talkpage. I'll contact you again if I spot any errors on your end and help you by correct them. Happy editing. :) --Mckrongs 19:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Light Bowgun Renders Hey Asagi. I see Mckrongs already went over some things with you but I had one more thing to add. I'm the one in charge of doing the weapon renders and I've actually done all the MH3U Light Bowguns, so all you have to do is find the correct one here; Category:MH3U Light Bowgun Renders and add it to the correct page. Normally I won't upload renders until I'm ready to use them, so always check with me if there's one you need. Thanks! Kogath (talk) 19:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC)